This invention pertains to a process for the selective conversion of hydrocarbons boiling above about 650.degree. F. to maximize middle distillate yield. The catalytic composite which is employed in the process comprises an alumina-zeolite support, a rare earth exchange metal component, at least one metal component selected from Group VIB or Group VIII and having a nominal particle diameter of less than 0.04 inches. A considerable number of materials have been heretofore proposed as catalysts for hydrocracking hydrocarbon oils. In the past few years much attention has been devoted to using crystalline aluminosilicates as an element in such hydrocracking catalysts. In general, the crystalline aluminosilicates or zeolites are used in combination with a porous matrix such as silica-alumina. In some cases the co-catalytic activity of the crystalline aluminosilicate material and the acidic porous matrix with various metallic promoters has been found to be an effective catalyst material.